One Joke Too Many
by Emom
Summary: The Phantom is on a roll getting his pigeon today. But will it go so far that Johnny's life is in danger? I'm brand new to FanFic. Being this is my first story, it's short.


* * *

One Joke Too Many

_These fellows don't belong to me. But I promise when I'm done, to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek send them safely home._

This is my first E! story to share with someone else so it's short. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chet came into the locker room and looked around. Good he was early enough, no one was here yet. C shift was apparently on a run since both the Engine and Squad was gone. He had been out of work for the last 6 weeks with his dislocated shoulder and he had a lot of work to do.

About an hour later, Roy came in and started getting dressed. "Morning Chet," he said, glad to see his co-worker was back today.

Chet glanced back. "Roy", he smiled and answered back as a greeting. Johnny was next to come through the door and head towards his locker.

"_Good_ morning gentlemen," with an extra emphasis on 'good'. Johnny glanced over to see Chet bent over just holding his shoe laces. "What's wrong Chet forget how to tie your shoes while you were out?" Johnny chuckled.

Chet shot a smirk back to Johnny "Har har Johnny boy". He finished tying his shoe and headed out to the bay for roll call.

"Well, you seem to be in a good mood partner. Your date with Mary went well I take it."

Johnny sat inside his locker, feet propped up on the bench so he could tie his shoes. He cocked his head towards Roy, "No actually it was a terrible date Roy. Somehow it ended with me wearing a plate of spaghetti." He shook his head looking perplexed at the possibility.

"Then why are you so happy this morning?" Roy knew he was being sucked into a conversation that he really didn't want to have. But since he knew he would hear about it anyways, might as well get it over with now.

Johnny looked around his locker door and smiled, "Got a date tomorrow night with the cute waitress that helped me clean the spaghetti off." Roy just rolled his eyes because only Johnny would have such luck.

Johnny tucked his shirt in just as Marco stuck his head in the door, "Better hurry up you two, Caps coming." Johnny pushed his locker door closed, and then he heard a click. Before he could move he was knocked on the head with a bowl. Roy turned around to see his partner covered in broken eggs, rubbing the top of his head.

"CHEEETTTTTTTT!!"

Roy wanted to laugh but the look Johnny shot him told him he better not. Besides he did have too spend the next 24hrs riding with him.

Captain Hank Stanley stood before his crew, well most of them anyways. He watched as Johnny and Roy came running in. Now Johnny being late was no surprise, but Roy? Then he looked at Johnny, raw eggs running down his head, plopping onto his shoulders and sliding down his just tucked in shirt. He just shook his head_. So much for a quiet shift_, he thought. The Phantom was back. He sighed, _well it was nice while it lasted_, he thought.

"Ok men, we have 300 foot of hose to do, Marco and Mike you work on that today. Chet, welcome back buddy." There was a low grumbling from Johnny's direction but it stopped when Hank glared at him. It was just too early in the morning to start the 'routine' between those two. "Roy you get the bay, Johnny dorm and Chet draws latrine duty today. Dismissed."

Latrine duty didn't dismay Chet, today was going to be worth it. "Hey Johnny, want some bacon with those eggs?"

Johnny turned around to get Chet but realized he was already running back towards the locker room. "You can't hide from me all day, you...you."

"Hey Junior," Roy was trying to distract him, "lets get our boxes checked and make a run to Rampart for supplies." Roy really just wanted to be out of the station as much as possible today. If the Phantom was back, he was 6 weeks behind and Roy didn't want to even be close to John Gage at the station today. Johnny had to change his shirt and rinse out his hair before heading into the dayroom. Everyone was sitting around sipping coffee and chatting.

"You finally ready?" Roy asked, anxious to keep Johnny away from Chet as much as possible. Moving out into the bay they pulled boxes and worked on counting inventory. Johnny worked in quiet contemplation.

"You know, I was just thinking."

Roy looked around the side of the squad to Johnny, "Yea, about what?"

"Well." The alarm sounded before he could finish the sentence. They both quickly jumped into the squad as Roy waited for the call slip from Hank.

"Station 51. Man trapped. 923 North Allen Road, 9-2-3 North Allen Road, cross street Carroll. Time out 0822."

"Station 51 10-4, KMJ 365"

They rode in silence, usually did. Each was in his own thoughts while they mentally prepared for the upcoming call. When they pulled up to the house a woman was in the yard waving frantically. "Hurry! Please hurry! I don't think he's moving anymore." They grabbed the boxes and ran to the door with the engine crew coming up right behind them. When they entered the house she led them to the fireplace. "He's in there. He was trying to clean it and got stuck. It's just been too long. I know something has happened to him."

Roy reached out to touch her arm, "its ok Mame were gonna get him out. What's his name?"

Johnny had moved over to the opening of the large fireplace and tried to look up for the stuck victim. "Hey Roy, I can't see anything past the flume, think it's closed but can't tell. Its pitch black up there."

"Michael, his name is Michael."

"Ok, how old is Michael? Is he your husband?" Roy asked in a soothing voice as he tried to help her calm down.

"Yes my husband, he's um 46. Is he gonna be ok? "

Roy nodded, "I'm sure he will be fine let's work on getting him out ok?"

Hank was standing with them, "Mame, where did he climb into the fireplace from?"

"He was on the roof."

Hank sighed for a second. Why didn't she say that in the first place? He motioned to his men, "Marco, Chet get the ladder and some rope. We might be able to see him from up there." Each man then climbed the ladder to the roof. The house was a split level with part of the roof being flat. Roy reached the top of the chimney first and looked down. He could see feet at least. "Michael? Can you hear me?"

"Yea, get me out of here," he answered with a muffled voice.

Johnny had moved right beside Roy. "Ok, hold on, were gonna get you out of here," Johnny reassured him. "Where are your arms? Are they above your head or beside you?"

"Above my head." Johnny turned to Roy. "If you can hold me I'll see if I can reach him."

Marco helped Johnny get into the safety rope then climb into the chimney head first. Even stretching as far as he could he could only touch the tops of his feet. He was down to far to pull him out that way. "Roy, I can't reach him," he yelled then felt them pulling him back up to the roof. He stood dusting the soot off his clothes and face, "What if we put a rope around his feet and pulled him up?"

"Worth a try," Roy said, willing to try anything to help the man.

"Marco," Roy said. "Get ready to pull."

Johnny took the end of the rope and tied a small version of a lasso and headed back to the opening of the chimney. "Now listen to me," he called down. "We're gonna put a rope around your feet and slowly pull you up, ok?"

The muffled voice answered back, "Ok."

Johnny then lowered the lasso down into the chimney and had to work by feel to get it around his feet. Feeling that it was around both ankles he pulled back on it to tighten the hold. The line grew taunt and he knew it was successful. Looking back to Roy he shook his head.

"Ok, Marco, let's go and easy does it," Roy instructed.

With Marco, Mike and Chet pulling on the rope, Johnny and Roy waited for him to emerge from the trap. Slowly feet emerged, then a waist, then finally shoulders and a head. Johnny and Roy both helped him to a sitting position and worked to evaluate him for any injuries. "Are you hurt anywhere?" Johnny asked as the man wiped a face full of soot away.

He coughed a couple of times from the dusty stuff, "No, just incredibly embarrassed."

Johnny just smile at him, "Its ok, crazy days happen to all of us."

"Especially him," Chet chimed in. That comment bought him a shooting arrow glare from Johnny and a laugh from the man. A few minutes later they had him cleaned up some with no injuries found other than scrapes and a couple of bruises.

The squad had 2 more calls before lunch time. As they headed back to the station Roy noticed how quiet Johnny was being.

"Ok, what's wrong?" He asked.

Johnny looked back at him. "I'm just trying to figure out how Chet can always get me? I mean I'm not the only one in the station, you know? How does he always have it timed so it's just me? I just don't get it Roy." Johnny was completely perplexed.

"I don't know, but one thing's for sure. After being out for 6 weeks, he's got a lot of pent up jokery in there and you better steer clear of him as much as possible."

Johnny just sighed. Steer clear of Chet, like that would happen. There was only so much room at the station to hide.

When they got back to the station from their last run, Marco was putting lunch on the table. They were having cold cuts for sandwiches and the paramedics were starving. Johnny went straight to the table and pulled out a chair. He was already reaching for lunch meat when he sat down onto top of something wet. "Argg, dang it Chet." He said as he reached to his backside and found he was covered in mayonnaise. So much for lunch.

"Want some cheese with your sandwich Johnny?" Chet asked innocently from across the table.

Johnny stomped back to the locker room. To change clothes, again.

Everyone was sitting around the table, laughing at Johnny and Chet's exchange. "You better watch out Chet, he's looking really mad. One of these days he's gonna get you back." Marco was saying.

Chet remained calm and relaxed, "Marco, the Phantom knows not fear; he is immune to those who seek to harm him."

Marco, Hank and Mike just rolled their eyes.

The squad pulled out from Rampart following another call. "What is with this day?" Johnny said as he leaned back in the squad cab. "I mean, it's like there's no common sense anywhere today."

"Yea, know what you mean, but that's our job. Never know what will happen next."

The two men came dragging in, tired and hungry. It had been a long day of little calls, nothing serious mostly household accidents. Mike had cooked up a big pot of stew and Johnny and Roy were ready. Johnny went over to the cabinet to get a cup for coffee when everyone heard the "SPLAT". He didn't make a sound or even move. He simply pulled the broken balloon off his shirt and stuck his finger in the yellow mess that was all over him now. Cautiously he tasted it...yuck, it was melted butter.

"Want some bread with that butter there Johnny boy?" Chet asked with a deadpan tone.

"Chet, I'm tired and hungry and can you just give it a rest man?" Johnny sounded defeated, he didn't care, he just wanted to eat and go to bed.

Johnny looked at the table to find everyone was chuckling, even Roy. "Et too Roy?" _Trader_. Roy got the hint and quickly got quiet.

"Johnny, Johnny, Johnny, the phantom can't be stopped. It's just his way," Chet said with a shrug.

Johnny went to the locker room to take a shower. So much for dinner, he wasn't even hungry anymore.

The night was fairly quiet with just a couple of calls for the Squad and the crew was up with the morning bell. They all staggered out of bed and one by one they came into the kitchen. Plopping down at the table they tried to force their bodies to wake up. Johnny got a glass and went to the fridge for his morning glass of milk. He didn't notice that everyone already had a glass on the table but him. Digging around in the refrigerator he found the carton. It was almost empty he noticed as he shook the carton. Looking around the room he saw Marco and Mike having a discussion on what was for dinner on the next shift. Roy was over on the phone with Joanne. As he watched his friends he poured the milk, tossing the carton in the trash can and chugged. By the time he was on the second or third swallow he knew the Phantom had attacked again. "ARRRRGGGGGGGGGG!!" Was all Johnny was able to get out of his burning mouth.

Everyone jumped and turned to see Johnny making a horrible face over the milk, they all broke out in laughter. One last time the Phantom had struck. Johnny looked at the cup then to Chet who was sitting on the couch with Henry.

"Hey Johnny, want a Danish with that milk?" he asked with a hint of a smile on his face.

Johnny dreaded swallowing the stuff that still lingered in his mouth and turned to spit it out in the sink. He opened his mouth to yell at Chet but suddenly realized how bad his mouth was burning. It was on fire now. He could hardly catch his breath! _What the heck did Chet put in here? _He continued to try and spit out the remains of the nasty stuff in the sink until there just was no spit left. His throat felt coated and thick so he kept trying to clear it but found it didn't work. _What's going on? _Looking around the room everyone had gone back to drinking their coffee and chuckling at the morning antics. He looked over to Roy who was still talking to Joanne. A feeling of dread was coming over him now. Something wasn't right. Again, he worked at trying to clear his throat and spit the vile stuff out into the sink without success.

Roy finished up on the phone, moved towards the table and grabbed a chair. Of course the phantom's attack hadn't gone unnoticed to him but he really didn't want to make eye contact with Johnny. It had been a long shift and he just felt too bad for his younger partner. He had learned his lesson at the first of the shift and chose to keep his laughter to himself for now.

Johnny was still at the sink trying to decide what to do next. If he complained then Chet would call him a wimp and never let him live it down. But the growing sensation that something was wrong made him worry. His throat was getting thicker and thicker and when he tried to swallow one more time panic rose up in him. He couldn't even swallow now.

"Roy?" He said in a raspy, breathy voice. Roy looked up quickly; the hairs on the back of his neck were now standing up. Johnny's face was as red as can be but it wasn't the red face that took him aback. It was the look of pure panic he saw in Johnny's eyes. Roy jumped up, knocking his chair backwards, knowing that something was wrong. Johnny had turned back to the sink and was trying to splash water in his mouth as fast as he could. But since he couldn't swallow there was no where for the water to go but back into the sink. He found himself grabbing the sink now, he couldn't take a breath in. Marco and Mike had been chuckling over the prank but they saw Roy jump up they came out of their chairs too.

Roy ran to Johnny just as he whipped around at the sink to face the others, his red face was turning a darker shade of red. He grabbed Johnny by the arm. "Johnny? Johnny? ...What's wrong?" Roy got out before Johnny started to sink to his knees. Roy's heart was racing as he grabbed him by his shirt to ease him down to the floor. He could see that Johnny was trying to make sounds, trying to yell _Roy help me, _but nothing was coming out. Johnny started to struggle with Roy; he was now fighting for any air.

"CAP!" Marco yelled. Hank didn't like the sound of that yell and leapt out of his chair in his office, coming around the corner at a dead run. When he entered the dayroom he was stunned to find Marco, Mike and Roy on the floor struggling with Johnny by the counter. "What is going on in here?"

Chet laughed to himself at how smart the Phantom was and what a wonderful shift this had been. He had gotten his pigeon over and over. He sat back to enjoy the show. He looked up as Roy ran over to Johnny. _Geez, what a mother hen he is to little Johnny boy._ Then he thought, _no...they must be putting on a show, trying the get the Phantom back_. He watched Mike and Marco join Roy and stood up curious at the rising commotion. Then Chet looked into Johnny's eyes and his heart almost stopped beating. Something had gone wrong. Very wrong.

Roy turned around, "Marco get the drug box and resuscitator!" His eyes met Hanks, "Cap, Chet put something in the milk as a joke. I think Johnny might be allergic to it, his throat has swollen shut." Johnny's red face was now becoming cyanotic, his lips and eye's were swelling. "Get Rampart on the phone." Hank turned to the phone on the wall to dial up the Rampart emergency land line. Marco started opening up the drug box. Johnny had now become limp in Roy's arms and Mike helped him to lay Johnny on the floor. Mike watched as his friends gasping attempts were coming less often now. Chet just stood frozen. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"CHET!" That got his attention towards Hank, "Go radio this in now!"

Chet forced his feet to move and he ran out to the radio. "LA. Station 51. We have a Code I at the station, fireman down. Please respond an ambulance and put the station 10-8."

"10-4 Station 51. Ambulance dispatched," replied the calm voice. Chet returned to the kitchen and looked down to see Johnny now cyanotic and unconscious on the floor.

"KELLY!" yelled Hank, "What did you put in that milk?"

Chet just stuttered, "It was only a concoction of hot stuff Cap, just to make it hot." They both looked over to Johnny and no words could express the rising panic they felt for him.

"Johnny! Don't do this to me!" Roy was almost shaking Johnny at this point.

Hank was on the phone with Rampart waiting for a doctor to come to the phone while Roy was digging through the drug box to find the right sized plastic oral airway. He didn't know if he would get one in Johnny's swollen throat, but he knew he had to try. If he didn't get Johnny's airway open then they could very well loose him right here. Mike watched Roy as he pulled out an airway for Johnny. Looking down he realized that Johnny had gotten quiet and still. Placing his hand on Johnny's stomach he tried to feel for breaths. Roy saw the movement in his peripheral vision and looked over to see Mike shocked expression. "He's not breathing anymore Roy." Roy placed his hand on Johnny's abdomen and also felt no breathing effort anymore.

"Cap, he's stopped breathing." Roy was yelling now. His heart was in his throat, what just happened here? Mike immediately leaned over and began mouth to mouth resuscitation. Marco came up behind, turned on the oxygen flow and handed the resuscitator to Mike. He gently placed it over Johnny's face and began trying to breathing for him. Roy put his hand on Johnny's abdomen and chest. His chest was not moving and Roy knew he wasn't getting any of the air they were trying to push into his lungs. "Hold on Mike," Roy said as he pushed the breathing mask off Johnny's face and opened his mouth. His anxiety increased as he realized how swollen Johnny's tongue was at this point. Sliding the plastic airway into his mouth sideways he tried to guide it down his throat but only met resistance. He took a deep breath to still his shaking hands and tried again. But again he couldn't get the airway down his friend's swollen throat. Marco reached in the drug box and handed Roy the stethoscope and blood pressure cuff. Roy listened to both lungs and heard no sounds. Chet now had moved over to where Johnny was laying on the floor and knelt down beside Roy. He reached into the IV box and starting pulling IV supplies for Roy.

"This is Rampart, go ahead 51." It was Dr. Brackett's voice. Hank relayed all information to Rampart from Roy. "Rampart we have a fireman down, age 27, he appears to have had an allergic reaction to something and his throat has swollen closed. He is now in respiratory arrest. We have not been able to place an oral airway. He is receiving ventilations but there is no chest rise or breath sounds. He is still cyanotic Rampart. Pulse is down to 50, BP is..." Roy looked over to Chet. Chet thought _if looks could kill_.

"BP is 60/30 Roy," was all he could reply. He never meant this to happen but his friend was dying right in front of him.

Roy looked down at his partner. He was still blue and lifeless as he waited for orders from Brackett.

"51. Sounds like he is having an anaphylactic reaction and is in cardiovascular shock. Give Epinephrine 2cc by injection now."

Marco was checking his pulse. "Roy..." Roy looked up and he could see it in Marco's face.

Hank hated being on the phone with Rampart. the only time he did it was when one of his paramedics was the one in trouble. "Rampart, he is now in full arrest." Chet's heart sank; Johnny was dying, all over a joke. This couldn't be happening. Marco began chest compressions. Hank continued to relay the information to Rampart. Roy tried again to place the oral airway but Johnny's throat was too tight and wouldn't allow it to pass. Mike continued to attempt ventilations.

Chet worked at putting the cardiac leads on Johnny's chest as Roy drew up the epi. He quickly injected it into his arm. Marco continued the chest compressions.

"51 get that Epi in him now! Then start an IV of LR at KVO. Have an esophageal airway ready."

"Come on Johnny! Don't do this!!" There was desperation in Roy's voice, "Johnny!" Roy started an IV in his right arm. Chet had the fluids ready. When Chet turned on the heart monitor they saw the v-tach rhythm. Chet reached to turn on the defibulator and handed Roy the paddles. They waited for the eternally long 4 seconds for it to charge. Everyone's heart skipped a beat as Johnny's body arched with the voltage. They watched the monitor.

"Sinus tachycardia Rampart," Hank reported.

It wasn't instant but slowly they watched Johnny's color improve, spontaneous breaths started back and he started to stir as the epinephrine coursed through his body. "Rampart, he's responding to the epi. His color has improved and he's beginning to breathe on his own now, regaining consciousness." Roy's shoulders relaxed. He leaned over to his partner, "Johnny?" He tried to open his eyes but was having trouble focusing on Roy's voice.

"51. Place esophageal airway while the edema is decreased. The epi will wear off and he could loose his airway again. Transport as soon as possible."

The Rampart crew had heard the LA dispatch alarm over the receiver and worried about who it was at station 51. They were anxious because they all knew it wasn't Johnny or Roy on the line. "51, what is the patient's name?" Dixie asked.

"Rampart, its John Gage." The air of anticipation went up for the Rampart crew as they prepared for Johnny to come in. He was family to them.

"Johnny, I need to put an airway down now, just until the swelling is gone ok? Just try and relax." Johnny heard his friend's voice but was too exhausted to answer. Roy dreaded this, he knew Johnny was too conscious for it. As he slid the large esophageal airway into Johnny's mouth and down his throat he felt him start to struggle. Everyone's heart went out to him knowing how uncomfortable it must be to experience that when awake. Roy was actually thankful that Johnny was too weak to fight much. Mike resumed the ventilations after it was secured and Johnny lapsed back into unconsciousness from exhaustion. Although Johnny was breathing his breaths remained labored.

The ambulance had arrived and they put Johnny on the stretcher. Hank closed the call with Rampart and they all moved to the bay to load him up. Chet walked as far as the Squad then stopped and watched. Hank turned back towards the bay after watching the ambulance drive off. "Marco, take the squad and follow them to Rampart. We'll be right behind you." Then through gritted teeth, "KELLY MY OFFICE, NOW!" Chet hung his head down, "yes sir." This was bad, he would probably get suspensed over this; he might even lose his job and his A-shift family. How was he supposed to know that Johnny would be allergic?

As they traveled towards Rampart Johnny regained consciousness again and reached for Roy. "I'm right here Junior, you're gonna be ok now. Just try and relax." His heart went out to his friend and the look of 'what happened' that was on his face. Roy took his hand and felt Johnny holding on tight. Roy wondered if he would ever realize how close he had come to dying today. Even if Johnny didn't, Roy knew very well.

Kelly Brackett and Dixie were waiting at the ER when the ambulance arrived. Dixie thought Roy looked like he had aged 10 years since she saw him last. Johnny was still but his eyes were open as they moved him into the treatment room. Kelly looked at Johnny's pale color and the exhaustion in his eyes. Then he looked as Roy stood next to him with his hand on his shoulder which seemed to comfort both of them.

After listening to his lungs he asked Johnny, "Ready to get rid of this airway Johnny?"

Johnny nodded yes and Kelly gently pulled the tube from his throat. Johnny started coughing and Kelly was concerned with the stridor he heard which indicated that there was still some significant swelling in his airway. "Roy, put that mask on him," he said indicating the oxygen face mask. Dix let's give him some Decadron IV and a breathing treatment. Johnny they will help with the rest of the swelling ok?"

Johnny just nodded his head.

"Well that was a pretty close call there Johnny," he said with a frown on his face.

"Too close," Roy whispered. Dixie didn't have to look hard to find the overwhelming worry that Roy had for Johnny right now.

Brackett and Dixie left the room while Johnny received his breathing treatment. Roy kept watch on his friend as he slept through it, now with comfortable breathing. A few minutes later Kelly came back in to check on him. He again looked in his throat to assess how much the medicines helped, "Your airway looks better, you'll be hoarse for a day or two but I think you'll be fine." He turned and wrote something in the chart, then looked back at Johnny sitting up on the table now.

Rubbing his chest he looked over at Roy. "Man my chest hurts, what did you do to me?" He asked with a raspy voice.

Roy smiled, "If only you knew partner."

"I'm keeping you overnight. If you don't have any other problems you can go home in the morning."

"Aww Doc," Johnny whined before starting to cough.

"Now don't aww doc me, your partner here just brought you back from the dead. That buys you one nights stay at hotel Rampart. Also, here's a prescription for an epi pen. You know the drill; it stays with you every minute of every day for here on out, ok?"

Johnny just shook his head. His throat felt like raw meat, every swallow hurt. But at least he could swallow now. And breathe, breathing was good too.

Brackett continued. "Roy, we need to find out everything that was in that milk. It was probably just one ingredient that Johnny reacted to." He looked over at Johnny, "you may have even had it before. Something that might have had such a subtle reaction that you didn't even realize what it was from. It was the repeated exposure that did the trick. Your body was ready to reject it this time. I bet it's something that's been sitting in the firehouse pantry all this time. We need to identify that one item and get it out of reach at the fire station."

Roy nodded, "Ok doc, Chet's here waiting. We can find out from him what he put in it but how will we know which one?"

Johnny spoke up, "Well, I'm not tasting them, that's for sure."

"No, Johnny but we will have you come into the allergy center when you've recovered from this and test each ingredient in a safe environment. For now, just remove each of those ingredients for safety."

Dixie came in, "There's some pretty worried looking hose jockeys standing all in my hallway."

Roy smiled, "I'll go tell them what's going on." Roy moved out of the treatment room and into the hallway to find the whole A-shift waiting anxiously. He updated them on how Johnny was doing and that he would be staying the night. Hank knew that Roy would want to stay and the shift was pretty much over at this point.

"Just let us know if he needs anything pally, ok?" Hank told Roy.

"Can we see him before we go?" Mike asked.

"Probably Mike, hold on." Roy went back into the room with Johnny.

"Roy?"

"Yea Junior."

"I think Chet's in deep on this one. But there was no way he could know, heck I didn't even know." Johnny really didn't want his friend to loose his job over this.

"Oh, he's ok. Cap gave him a day's suspension without pay. You know you scared the crap out of Chet back there?" _All of us, _he thought_._

"I know. I just hope he's not mad at me, getting suspended and all."

Roy was shocked and angry. "Mad at you! After what he did to you? We almost lost you back there, we did loose you for a few minutes. Quit worrying about Chet." Johnny saw the near tears Roy was in, thinking about what had just happened.

"Ok partner," he looked at Roy and flashed that crooked John Gage smile, "But you know this means war."

Roy rolled his eyes, great, that's all we need. But he was so happy to have his partner and best friend back he could only smile.

After Mike, Marco and Hank had come in to check on Johnny, Chet gingerly stuck his head in the door. "Can I come in?" He asked very sheepishly. Johnny motioned him in. Johnny realized that Roy had instinctively moved closer to his side.

"God Johnny, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. You know I would never want to really hurt you." They could both see that Chet was devastated over what had happened.

"Chet, Chet, its ok. I know it's not your fault. Just something that happened. I'd rather it happen at the station with you guys than at some restaurant where everyone would have just looked at me and not known what to do." Roy knew Johnny was right on that one. The only reason he was sitting here was because all the equipment and training was right beside him when it happened.

Two shifts later, Johnny and Chet both were back at work. Roll call was quiet, so was breakfast. By lunch things were getting back to normal other than the Phantom had been put to rest by the Cap, at least for now.

"Station 51, Engine 86, Battalion 7, Station 10...building fire ..."

51 was first to arrive so Hank was directing engines. Mike was charging hoses and Roy, Johnny, Chet and Marco were pulling lines. It was a 2 story abandoned structure, fully involved. With no victims to assist Johnny and Roy manned a hose to tackle the raging fire. Chet and Marco were ahead of Johnny and Roy, just inside the large entrance for the building. Thick black smoke was blinding them, the rush of air heard as they breathed through their masks. Suddenly they heard a crashing noise ahead of them followed by a loose hose flying out of the doorway. Hank was behind Johnny and Roy and managed to grab the hose to stop its wild thrashing. Looking into the structure where it had come from they saw Marco coming out with Chet slung over his shoulder. Hank waved for two men from Engine 86 to grab the hose that Johnny and Roy were manning.

"Go take care of Kelly," he yelled over the noise of the fire and water. Roy and Johnny headed to the squad where Marco was laying Chet down. They pulled off their own tanks and masks as they gathered boxes from the squad.

"What happened?" Roy was asking as they were getting his helmet and turncoat off.

"A wall collapsed right beside us and a big piece hit the hose out of our hands. It flew up and hit him right across the side of the head," Marco answered, wiping the sweat and smoke out of his own eyes.

"Chet, can you hear me?" Roy was calling. Chet was beginning to come around as Marco placed the oxygen mask on his face.

"Roy, pulse is 100, respirations 20, BP 120/70." All good signs thought Johnny. Roy called it in to Rampart.

"10-4 51. Start IV D5LR TKO and transport."

"Roy?" Chet was trying to sit up.

"Take it easy, do you remember what happened?"

"Yea, hose, think it hit me."

Roy chuckled, "Yea, it got ya buddy."

Hank came and knelt down next to Johnny. "How's he doing?"

"Good Cap, vitals are stable. His helmet saved that hard head of his." Hank patted Kelly on the shoulder, "Ok pally, see you in a little bit."

They loaded Chet up into the ambulance then Johnny got in with him. Chet looked up at Johnny with worry creeping in over his face. "Now Johnny there's no hard feelings about last week right?" Realizing he was now trapped with the man he almost killed.

"Why Chet, if I wanted to get you back, it wouldn't be here," Johnny said innocently.

"Great, I'm doomed," Chet said as he laid back down, rubbing his head.

Chet heard the knock on the door of his room, "come in." He wasn't surprised to see his A-shift family coming by to see him. Hank was the first one to come by the bed. "Heya buddy, how ya feeling?"

"Not bad Cap, doc says it's a mild concussion. I'll be out of here tomorrow."

Marco chimed in, "If you don't leave the nurses alone they will kick you out sooner. You just got here and they're already complaining about you at the nurse's station."

"Just another excuse to get out of here buddy. That and the food. What I wouldn't give for some normal food".

Mike walked over with a box in his hands, "Well we all know how much you love hospital food so we, well, chipped in and cooked dinner for you."

Chet sat up straight in anticipation of something that smelled very good. Oh boy, he couldn't wait. Food, real food. The crew knew how much he hated hospital food, almost to the point of not eating at all. He always wound up on IVF longer than needed because he wouldn't eat. Man, it smelled so good. Mike pulled out 2 plates from the box and took the foil off of them. The first was a big plate of homemade cookies, 3 different kinds. The second plate was loaded with a steak, cooked potatoes, and a hot soft roll with butter dripping down the side of it.

"Wow guys, this is incredible. If I knew you would feed me this good, I'd get hurt more often." He picked up his fork as they were heading out.

"Enjoy it Chet, we'll check on you later," Mike said.

"Bye guys." Before he took the first bite, "and thanks Mike for cooking for me."

Mike turned around, "oh I didn't cook it." Chet paused, for just a second as that sank in.

"Well, then who cooked?" They all looked at each other and then they looked at Johnny.

"Why I did Chet," Johnny said seriously and then flashed that John Gage smile. He headed out the door but turned at the last minute to look at Chet. "Oh, Chet buddy? Want some steak sauce with that steak?" and turned and left.

Chet watched Johnny leave then looked down at his plate. That glorious dinner that sat in front of him. It smelled so good. But he just kept looking at it then smiled. The Phantom wasn't gonna fall for that one ole Johnny boy. Nope, the Phantom was smarter than that.

The guys walked down the hall, laughing. Hank slapped Johnny on the shoulder, "Good one John, harsh, but good." Hank knew that it was the least that Johnny deserved to do.

Marco looked back at the door, "Common guys, you know he's hungry and being tortured in there. Are we gonna tell him?"

Johnny just laughed, "You know Marco, I'm sure he's just fine. Cause remember, the Phantom knows not fear." And with that they all got into the elevator laughing.

As the elevator doors closed Mike just smiled. He had dishes to wash, from you know, cooking dinner.

THE END


End file.
